postknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Postknight
Postknight is an application developed by Kurechii. It is a RPG Adventure game that places the player as a Postknight, a deliverer of packages and goods across the lands of Kurestal that must overcome many different threats and interact with locals and resipiants to ensure the safety of the customer's items. App Store Description "Postknight reimagines the best parts of role-playng games into bits within an exciting delivery adventure. The story follows the adventures of a Postknight - a knight who is tasked with difficult or dangerous deliveries - in the grand kingdom of Kurestal. Through deliveries, the postknight will meet other characters with different backgrounds while venturing across the kingdom of Kurestal and beyond. Designed to be an enjoyable RPG for those on-the-go, Postknight is optimized for mobile devises: from content and controls, for hardcore and casual players, to time spent in and out of the game. Instead of spending lonh hours to experience the highlights of an RPG adventure, Postknight delivers it in small yet exciting pieces. *'Adorn Your Rewards' Your hard-earned armour and weapons don't just improve your battle stats, they also look great on the postknight. Be great and glamorous in battle! *'Brilluant Blends' Mix your trusty potions the way you want to be: higher healing power, lower cooldown, or with more effective buffs? *'Better, Faster, Stronger' Every delivery run increases the postknight's experience, along with strength, agility, intelligence and vitaltiy. Allocate the traits that matter to you the most. *'Select Strategic Builds' Equip the postknight with skills and armoury perks that best suit your battle strategies! *'Exciting Expedition' Embark on a light-hearted adventure to various interesting towns and cities and meet its diverse inhabitents. While you're at it, collect quirky loot and fantastic gear too! *'Bite-sized But Breathtaking' Postknight promises no draggy battles, but ensure that they will be equally exciting - especially when it comes to boss battles! *'Destiny & Dates' Throughout a postknight's journey, there will be new faces that will become lasting relationships. Of course, every relationship needs effort, be it in the form of gifts, or just by dropping by for a daily visit. *'Time Waits For No One, But...' Time continues to tick for the postknight even when you are not playing: deliveries will be sent out and rewards will await you when you return! Girls you have ties with will wonder where you have gone too, so dropping by for a visit every now and then will keep their hearts at ease. *'Special Valentine's Event' The Blossom Festival has begun! Collect event tokens through enemies and chests! Exchange them for gorgeous bouquets that will help you in your relationships. Who knows, you might even make some memories!" Overview Postknight provides a simple yet effective RPG experience, having standard systems such as the use of stats to bolster and sharpern the player's defensive and offensive abilities as well as sets of equipments divided by Tiers. During their adventure, the player will travel down dangerous paths, which can be traversed by charging, shielding and using potions. These actions can be performed by pressing the bottons on the lower section of the screen, which will activate the aility and begin a cooldown timer to count down, disabling the ability to be used for a certain period of time. Inside villages are NPCs (non player characters) that can interact with players in different ways, either by serving as a Leader, a Blacksmith, an Alchemist, a Trader or a Love Interest. One unique system that Postknight boasts is its relationship system with six of the NPCs. Here, you may gift items to show one's affection to the NPC, where their bonds will increase slightly, greatly or decrease depending on the item and the girl's preference. Items collected during excursions and deliveries will play a crucial part in game progression, either by upgrading equipment at a Blacksmith, trading to gain more useful items, mixing into potions to make their effects more potent or to make a relationship grow. Story Though Postknight's story focuses on a postknight, the story within the gameplay is segmented into distinct plot threads that typically begin and end within the introduction and completion of their respective village. Pompon Pompon begins with an empty village, fled out of fear of a dragon attack. These reports would then be discovered as false, providing the first dilema of the players joruney - informing all the inhabitants to come home and find Chief Merrick's daughter Magnolia. During the player's escapades, they will encounter the Bandit Chief, furious with the player's attempts to thwart his gang's activities. Before he is defeated, the Chief flees the player, vowing revenge. After the villagers return, the player will encounter Fleur, who is collecting herbs for an annual donation to a local drive. Once her batch is completed, the player will attempt to deliver the batch, only to be stolen by the Bandit Chief. After tracking the Chief down to his lair and soundly defeated, the delivery is completed and the player can progress to Shello Bay. Shello Bay Shello begins with a populated village, with the absence of the local trader. During this time, another postknight will appear noting that his bag has been stolen. After going out and reclaiming the bag, the player comes across Dahlia, the temporary local love interest who will mention a shipment of goods and how they were robbed. After looking for the robbers of the ships, Dahlia will appear to be missing as she goes out herself to find answers. Once the player confronts and defeats the Pirate Darkbeard, they will discover Dahlia unharmed and recover the looted items, allowing for progression to Griffondell. Once the final cutscene is completed, Dahlia will permanently leave Shello Bay. Griffondell Griffondell opens with the confrontation of new love interest Senna as her delivery bird Tangerine approaches the player. Through discussion, it is revealed that the delivery bird system had been used for a long time until recently, where birds were attacked and captured by an unknown threat. Searching for the culprit will see the rescue of numerous injured birds, but not produce any findings of who is causing the disruption. During the players further searching, it comes that Tangerine has been lost and Senna begins to search frantically for it. Eventually, the player will find Skoblins capturing delivery birds, acting as henchmen for the Scandits and their Scandit Chief. After defeating the Chief, Tangerine will return and the player will have access to Caldemount. Category:Articles